Stop This!
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Alternate Version of a part in "Cranius Maximus". Baljeet is much more evil, and the characters are passing out from no oxygen. Small Isajeet, slight Phinabella.


**Me: well, before the episode "Cranius Maximus" aired, I made my own interpretation based off of the promo. I was sadly very disappointed when Baljeet wasn't exactly as evil as I expected. This is how I pictured it.**

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Buford approached Baljeet, but before he could carry out Phineas' plan, and remove the helmet from Baljeet's big head, Baljeet turned around, and tased him. Buford cried out in pain, and he got knocked out.

"Buford!" Baljeet heard a small voice say from behind him.

Baljeet turned to see Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Marissa standing behind him somewhere. He scowled at them.

"Stop this Baljeet. Don't you get it? If you drain the atmosphere of the Earth, nobody will be able to breathe! That includes you!" Phineas said.

"I have planned for that Phineas, and also, do not call me Baljeet anymore. That's such a wimpy name. I am now The Big Brain!" Baljeet said evilly, and he placed a space helmet on his head.

"Kind of a coincidence since there was just a song called 'Taking on the Big Brain' a few minutes ago as we were infiltrating the lair," Phineas said.

"Shut up!" Baljeet shouted.

Everyone looked up as a robotic voice said 'Atospheric Transferation Started'. Suddenly everyone except Baljeet couldn't breathe. They head their breath as long as they could, but it was no use. Isabella looked up, and she said before her voice got scratchy.

"I was so looking forward to junior high," she said.

Phineas looked at her with a 'really? We're dying and all you can think about is junior high?' look. Isabella was shaking, but she shrugged. Marissa looked out the window to see Candace in her bathing suit, crawling for air. Soon she collapsed.

"Candace!" Marissa yelled just before her voice became scratchy, "Phineas, Candace is out…"

Phineas looked at her, and he knew she was struggling for air. Baljeet cackled evilly as he watched them gasp for air.

"Baljeet, why are you doing this?" Isabella choked out before she suddenly collapsed.

"Isa…bella!" Phineas choked out.

Soon Ferb gave out as well as Marissa. Phineas watched in horror as his friends collapsed. He was going to collapse at any second. He looked at Baljeet who cackled evilly.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz and Perry were having their fight when they suddenly they were both gasping for air.

"Perry the Platypus did you turn off the oxygen?" Doof asked his nemesis in a scratchy weak tone, and Perry shook his head. "Well that's odd. I wonder what is causing this."

"_If I can just get that helmet off of him. He would be back being Baljeet rather than The Big Brain, and he'd stop this, but my strength is getting lower," _Phineas thought to himself as he stared at the cackling Baljeet.

Phineas crawled over to Baljeet as he turned around to focus on his machine. Finally those brats were going to die, and nobody could stop him now. Suddenly he feels a hand shaking grabbing his shoulder. He turns to see Phineas shaking, fighting to stay conscious, getting weaker and weaker.

"Bal…jeet…s-s-stop this," Phineas said pleadingly and very very softly getting weaker and weaker.

Baljeet just scowled, and he threw him off. Phineas was now shaking and lying on the floor. He lifted his head one last time.

"P-p-p-p…p…lea…se st…op Bal…j…j…eet," he choked out, and then his world went black.

"Sweet dreams Phineas…forever," Baljeet said as he cackled.

Baljeet cackled as Phineas finally collapsed. He then stared around the room making sure nobody would be able to stop him, but then…he realized he just basically killed his friends. He got a look of hurt and sadness at what he'd just done.

"Oh no, what've I done? Phineas? Ferb? Isabella? Buford? Marissa?"

Nobody answered, and Baljeet knew what he had to do. It had to be done to save any part of his friends. He pulled the reverse switch, and he took off the helmet. He smiled as his brain returned back to normal. He then frowned as he looked at his friends. He walked to Isabella, and he kissed her. Isabella opened her eyes, and she looked surprised. Baljeet frowned.

"Baljeet, did you just kiss me?" Isabella asked.

Baljeet nodded. "I just…I've liked you for a while, and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Baljeet, I'm flattered but…I'm so sorry Baljeet, but my heart belongs to Phineas," Isabella said.

"I know. I just wanted you to know. This doesn't screw up our friendship does it?"

"No, no it doesn't."

Soon Ferb, Marissa and Buford woke up one by one. Marissa looked out the window to see Candace waking up. They looked at Phineas, and they wondered why he wasn't waking up.

"Phineas?" Marissa said going over to Phineas. Everyone else followed.

Phineas laid there with a very pale look. He was pale and very dry. Marissa cradled him. Baljeet looked away from the group as they looked at him. He was worse than the others.

"Baljeet, what did you do?" Marissa asked.

Baljeet then burst into tears. "I'm so sorry my friends. I…I pushed him off of me when he was very weak, and he was trying to fight collapsing. He tried to convince me to stop, but I didn't listen. I just pushed him away, and I cackled at him."

They then left the hazardous area, and they brought Phineas in the house. Luckily Linda was being held up a lot. After a few hours, Isabella went up there, and she kissed him. Unlike when Baljeet kissed her, he didn't wake up. Isabella burst into tears near him. Marissa, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and even Candace came in.

"He's not waking up," Isabella said.

"This is all my fault," Baljeet said.

"Yep, all your fault," Buford said.

"Not helping Buford," Marissa said.

Minutes of silence later, Phineas finally opened his eyes, and everyone embraced him, well everyone except Baljeet who still felt terrible for the whole mess. Phineas got off the bed, and he embraced him in a hug.

"I don't understand Phineas. I thought you'd be furious with me," Baljeet said.

"You saw the error of your ways, and you fixed it. That's all that matters," Phineas said, and they both embraced each other in a hug.

**Me: well, that's it. Please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


End file.
